


Spiraling Down From Innocence

by TheTuskenClanker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hentai, Loss of Innocence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTuskenClanker/pseuds/TheTuskenClanker
Summary: The story of a group of innocent children that learn the pleasures and miseries of sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story. I might write an alternate ending for it once it ends, but the canonicity of that will be up for you to decide. I won't go into details so as to not spoil too much, but shit's gonna get fucked up. You have been warned

I felt really awkward standing at Ai Matsumoto's middle school graduation party. I wasn’t even really supposed to be there, the only reason I was able to go is that my best friend Hiroaki is one of the most popular boys in the school. I had no idea where he was, though I figured it probably had something to do with the large mass of girls clumped together on the balcony. He was really popular with girls, which is probably why Matsumoto-sama let him bring me along. I knew he would end up ditching me back when he had invited me a few weeks ago, but I figured going to parties would increase my social skills.

I’m pretty much the opposite of Hiroaki. I’m extremely introverted, not very attractive, and a major otaku. Well, that last part has an asterisk. To other people he's normal, but he's actually just as much of an otaku as me. I think that’s actually how Hiroaki and I became such good friends in the first place. He and I love talking about otaku stuff together, but in public he often hides it to preserve his high social standing. I don’t blame him, if I were in his position I’d do everything in my power to stay there. But with me, he’s able to be himself since we share a lot of the same interests. And even if I tried to expose him for whatever reason, it’s not like anybody would believe me. They’d just brush it off as Yun the weirdo being weird again.

My reputation as a weirdo is something of a double-edged sword. On one hand, I don’t have to care about what people think of me since I know their opinions won’t get any better. I think that was solidified on the first day of seventh grade when I had just gotten a new phone the week before and forgot to turn off my ringtone, meaning the opening from the TV drama Mischievous Kiss - Love In Tokyo started playing on full volume in the middle of class. It was part of an inside joke I had with Hiroaki but I knew nobody would believe me if I said something, and more importantly, I wasn’t about to throw my best friend under the bus like that.

And then the other side of the double-edged sword that is my reputation is what I was experiencing at Matsumoto-sama’s party. From what I could see, I was the only person there that was just standing there awkwardly without talking to anyone. I couldn’t just go up and start talking to someone because I was a massive introvert, and my title of weirdo would ensure that if I did end up working up the courage to go talk to someone they wouldn’t be there for long. You may have guessed already, but in addition to being my best friend, Hiroaki is also my only friend. I don’t use that expression lightly, every single person except for him would just walk away if I were to try talking with them. I don’t talk with Hiroaki in person out of courtesy, even though he’s told me I’m welcome to. This means to most people, I have no friends whatsoever.

My one saving grace is my grades. Since I almost never go to any large social gatherings I always have plenty of time to study. I’m not top of the class, that one goes to Matsumoto-sama, but I do consistently score above average on tests. Usually, that’s the kind of thing one’s parents would be thrilled about. Their child doesn’t spend every weekend out doing who the hell knows what with friends, and they instead spend that time studying.

That’s not my parents though. I sometimes wonder how someone like me could be their son, considering I have a very different personality from my parents. When I told them that Hiroaki had invited me to the party, they didn’t even give me time to say I had accepted his invitation before telling me I was obligated to go. They do care about my grades, but they place just as much value on my social life, which is a department I’m severely lacking in. When I came home from school one day in fifth grade and told them I had made a friend they made me ask him for his parents’ phone number the next day at school so they could take us both out for some taiyaki that weekend. I was incredibly embarrassed at the time but both Hiroaki and his parents are some of the nicest people you’ll ever meet. 

Speaking of Hiroaki’s parents, they are incredibly fond of me. They’ve gotten really attached to me over the past four years to the point where they’ll sometimes invite me over to their house when Hiroaki isn’t even home. The first time that ever happened I felt so uncomfortable but I quickly got used to having a conversation with them. If only those social skills could carry over to talking with kids my age, I’d have so many friends.

My face must’ve started to look sad while I was lost in thought because all of the sudden there was a girl who I had never seen before standing in front of me. She had golden hair that was lightly dancing on her shoulders, and skin much darker than mine, though I don’t get a lot of sunlight so it isn’t saying much. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and her eyebrows were upwards as she looked at me. She leaned forward, putting her hands on her knees so we would be at about the same height. She wore blue jeans and a white blouse and a scarf tied around her neck. Her blouse was fairly loose but after glancing down quickly I could already tell that she was definitely not flat-chested.

I already thought she looked beautiful, and then she spoke. “Are you alright? You look sad.” She spoke Japanese well, though I could tell it wasn’t her first language. That just added to her cuteness.

It felt like she was mocking me, but just in case I decided to act as calm as possible. If she was mocking me, at least I could say I had suspected it from the beginning. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just thinking.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. I don’t like seeing people sad.” She extended her arm at me. “I’m Joanne. I’m from the United States and I’m going to be attending Kaisei next year as an exchange student. I’m staying with Ai-sama’s family so they recommended that I attend the graduation party so that I can be familiar with the people I’ll be going to school with next year and maybe even make a few friends.”

_Alright, play it cool,_ I thought to myself. _This girl knows almost nobody and is looking for some friends. This is my chance, right?_ I grabbed her hand and shook it. “I am named Satou Yun. Very nice to meet you.”

So I had worded that a little weird, but it was better than I had expected. 

“Nice to meet you too, Yun-kun!” She giggled at how it rhymed. I took a moment to admire her giggling face before focusing on the conversation. “I guess you’re my first friend here, aside from Ai-sama. I downloaded LINE when I got here, can I have your ID?”

My stomach dropped. I didn’t have LINE because I had no use for it. My only friend was Hiroaki and I just texted him using my phone number.

“I actually don’t have LINE installed on my phone right now, I just got this one.” I was lying, it was the same phone I got just before seventh grade. She didn’t need to know that. “I can write down your ID on my phone and I can add you when I get it installed, how does that sound?”

She gave me a warm smile. “That works! I’m excited that I’ve been able to make a friend here so quickly.”

I handed her my phone with an empty note open, and she wrote her ID down. She handed it back to me, and I admired the sight of proof I had just made another friend. No, not just another friend. A _female_ friend.

_690469_

_690469_

_690469_

I knew those numbers had some sort of meaning, but I couldn’t place it. It was some sort of joke that people would make with their friend groups.

We talked for the remaining two hours at the party. She told me about the Japanese things she knew about, and also told me about all of the cool American stuff I was too antisocial to have heard about. Something that caught my attention was that being an otaku, which was called ‘geek’ in English, was something that was widely accepted in the United States. 

**\---**

I left the party feeling a lot more confident and walked over to get in Hiroaki’s parents’ car with my head a little higher than usual. The conversation started off normal, with Hiroaki’s parents asking him and me how the party was. Hiroaki told them it was great as usual, and I uncharacteristically agreed with him. He looked over at me and smiled knowingly. “Yeah Yun, you sure look like you had fun talking with that _girl_.” He stretched out the word ‘girl’ for added effect. Hiroaki’s father, who was sitting in the passenger’s seat gasped and turned around to look at me. 

“Yun? You were talking with a girl!? Details, now!”

They really did feel like second parents to me. “Her name’s Joanne, she’s an exchange student from America. She doesn’t know anyone except for Matsumoto-sama, who she’s staying with, so she decided to talk to me. She’s… nice,” I said while turning my head towards the window to hide my smile.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I do believe I recall seeing some phone exchanging going on over there,” Hiroaki added in.

“How closely were you watching us?”

“Hey, even if I’m not with you I always keep an eye on you in hopes you’ll do something interesting. Don’t try to change the subject, what did you get from her?”

“Well… I got her LINE ID.”

Hiroaki was clearly trying very hard to not laugh. “Oh man, that’s rough. What are you going to do, antisocial boy?”

Hiroaki was the only one who I was okay with teasing me. “I mean, I’m going to get LINE and add her.” Hiroaki’s mother, who had been silent up until this point, added in a suggestive “ooooohhh,” as a child in second grade would.

My chat with Joanne became the topic of conversation for the rest of the ride until they dropped me off at my house, and I had a very similar conversation with my parents. As soon as I got up to my room, I went as fast as I could to download LINE so I could talk with Joanne over summer vacation.

**_\---end of chapter one---_ **


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the keyboard on my phone which was currently about 7 centimeters from my face. Right above it was a blank text box with a flashing blue line, indicating that I was to write something. I had no idea what I was supposed to write, or if I was supposed to say anything at all. I had had a similar problem to this when I debated back and forth with myself about how long I should wait before adding Joanne on LINE. Would I look too desperate if it was the same day? Would she already have forgotten me if I waited too long? I had eventually settled on adding her the day after and she added me back within a few minutes.

Now I was sitting on my knees with my chest laying on my bed staring at my screen an hour or so after she had added me back. I supposed I should be the first one to text her considering I had been the one to add her first. Still, I had no idea what to say or when to say it. I stayed there for a solid fifteen minutes before I decided to go ask Hiroaki for advice.

You

Hey Hiroaki! I added Joanne on LINE but I don’t know how I should start the conversation, what should I say?

Hiroaki Ishigami

Man, dont overthink it. Just start with a simple “hey” or “hello” and youll be fine. If she was the one who asked for your ID, you should be able to start a conversation without feeling like the one intruding

You

I know, but I still want to make a good impression.

Hiroaki Ishigami

I get what you mean. Youre making sure she cant tell what a weirdo you are? Given your previous track record, she probably already knows. Just start it by saying hi and that you enjoyed talking with her at the party or something, itll start the conversation off easy

You

I will. I’ll let you know later how it went. 

Read 13:07

It still took me a long time to muster up the courage to message her. I would go and pull up the app only to think of something else I had to do. This was difficult since the usual excuse I myself is studying, which isn’t very easy to justify doing the first day of summer vacation.

That was another thing I had to think about. Even though I had met her the day before, making it acceptable to message her, it was the first day of summer vacation. Despite the unusual circumstances, messaging someone the first day of summer vacation just screams “desperate.” 

I continued freaking out for another fifteen minutes before I decided I would just sit down and message her. Once I had completely mentally prepared myself, I opened the messaging option from her LINE profile. I typed in my message, and just as I was about to hit ‘send,’ I heard a notification sound coming from my phone.

It was a sound I was unfamiliar with, but it was pretty easy to decipher the source when I saw a message on the screen in front of me.

jo_Joannne

hey Yun! it was really nice getting to know you at the party yesterday

I looked at the message and began analyzing it. My immediate thoughts were of immense relief that I didn’t have to be the one to send the first message, but should I have been? Does waiting for her to do it make me the submissive one? I quickly shut these thoughts out, we were just friends so that wasn’t even remotely close to being a factor. I even felt a little guilty for even thinking it.

Then was the content of the message. She had basically done the exact same thing Hiroaki had told me to do, so did that mean she was nervous to talk to me too? What did that mean? Had she asked her friend and been told to do that too? I then realized it was probably just the most logical way to start the conversation. It was probably how anyone would start a conversation in this situation and I was the only one too antisocial to think of it.

SatouYun1

It was nice to meet you too!

I hadn’t thought ahead at all and after about thirty seconds of reloading my messages to see if she had said anything, I continued the conversation myself.

SatouYun1

How are you?

jo_Joannne

im good, thanks! it was a late night yesterday so im a little tired

SatouYun1

I am too! I woke up only two hours ago.

That was a complete lie, I had been up for hours. I hadn’t gone to bed until 3:00 in the morning, which was three hours after I left the party, but this was my normal schedule so I was up at 8:00 as usual. I hadn’t gotten more than six hours of sleep in over three years.

jo_Joannne

wow, i haven’t slept in for ages

SatouYun1

Yeah, me neither.

I realized I had fucked up after I had already hit ‘send’ and immediately started freaking out. After three minutes without her saying anything, I convinced myself she realized I was a liar and that she hated me. I laid down on my bed and stared at my phone for the next 30 minutes. I kept refreshing my messages to see if she had responded but every time I refreshed it I was met by the last message I had sent. 

I gave up and threw my phone across the room after setting it on silent so I wouldn’t even know if she had responded. Well, that was what I told myself. The real reason was so I could keep checking it without feeling stupid since I would’ve been checking my messages after very distinctively not hearing any notifications come through. I kept checking every five minutes before I decided I was done hoping for a response, so I drew my curtains, turned off my lights, and spun in my chair curled up with my pillow in my pitch-black room. I wasn’t mourning or anything, this was just what I did when I was feeling sad. It helped me calm down and was incredibly comfortable. 

For some reason, I fell asleep even though I had gotten the same amount of sleep as always. I woke up a few hours later and immediately dashed over to my phone to check my messages. I could barely believe my eyes when I opened it. 20 minutes before I had woken up, at 17:23, Joanne had messaged me. I couldn’t see what it said from my lockscreen so I immediately swiped my finger to open it. From my excitement, I got my password wrong four times before I managed to get my phone open. I launched the LINE app and went to my conversation history with jo_Joannne. There was a line beneath the last message I had sent that read “NEW MESSAGES - 1 UNREAD.” I looked down to see what the message I had been waiting for for so long would be.

jo_Joannne

hey you wanna hang out sometime?

I couldn’t believe what had just happened. A girl had just asked me out. I had to stop myself from screaming out of excitement. I reread the message and then I realized that from the way she had asked, there was no way she was asking me out. She meant exactly what she said, that she wanted to hang out. Like friends do. That was still a massive victory for me and I ran over and slammed my head on my bed a couple of times since I had no idea what to do. I then realized I would have to respond to her message. Instead of being a nervous wreck, I decided I would approach the task of responding to her calmly.

That didn’t work as my initial draft ended up being way too long. I had been so focused on staying calm that I hadn’t realized how much I had written out.

I would like to go hang out with you some time. What is a place that you would like to go and what time and day would you like to hang out? I am free at any time so we could hang out and any time that works for you.

I consoled myself by remembering that as long as I felt embarrassed over things I did in the past, it meant I was growing as a human being. It didn’t matter how recent it was, it was still the past and I had still almost died reading it back, so that meant growth.

I kept writing out my message before deleting it until I finally decided on something I deemed acceptable.

SatouYun1

Sure!

It was the most smooth thing I had ever written. A girl had asked me out and I responded with one word. Man, was I cool.

jo_Joannne

alright, when works for you? im free whenever

SatouYun1

I’m also available at any time. When and where do you want to hang out?

jo_Joannne 

i haven’t been here for very long, could you take me to some fun spots?

SatouYun1

Okay I will! Can we meet at the Meitetsu Bus Center? It is next to Nagoya Station.

jo_Joannne

found it on google maps, got it. does next thursday work for you?

SatouYun1 

Yes! We can meet at 10:30, okay?

jo_Joannne

gotcha. see you next thursday, yun

I shut off my phone after rereading the conversation a couple dozen times just to really get it in my head that I was going somewhere alone with a girl my age. All that stood between me and then was 5 days I had to kill.

**_\---end of chapter two---_ **


End file.
